Joyeuse galère
by Gwinger
Summary: " De toutes les personnes avec lesquelles on aurait pu m'embarquer dans cette galère, il avait fallu que ce soit avec lui. Je suis maudit, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Foutue joyeuse galère."
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonsoir/bonjour les gens ! _

_Bon, eh bien voilà une nouvelle fiction. Et oui, encore une qui viendra peupler FF . J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira :D_

_Ne vous fiez pas au titre, ce sera loin d'être joyeux. Enfin...vous verrez.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : One piece et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui me déprime plutôt, d'ailleurs._

_Rating : T. Oui, T, ça m'a l'air bien pour ce qui va suivre. Au pire, je changerais en cours de route._

_Résumé : " De toutes les personnes avec lesquelles on aurait pu m'embarquer dans cette galère, il avait fallu que ce soit avec lui. Je suis maudit, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. " Yep, mon résumé est bizarre. Mais bon. Après tout, je suis bizarre. ( Naaaan ! Partez pas déjà ! Ce n'est que le prologue ! ). J'ai franchement du mal à écrire des résumés, presque autant qu'a trouver un titre. Alors du coup, j'ai pris un passage du chapitre suivant. Vous comprendrez plus tard ^^_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, toi ?<br>Sanji soupira. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'affronter Zoro maintenant.  
>- Je me promène.<br>A voir la tête de l'escrimeur, il sut que l'autre s'attendait à quelque chose de plus recherché.  
>Sans un mot de plus, il continua son chemin.<br>Sanji fut presque étonné que l'autre ne réponde rien, mais s'en montra plus que satisfait.  
>Il devenait impossible au jeune coq que de trouver un moment où il puisse être tranquille.<br>Ce n'était pas que la compagnie de l'équipage le dérangeait, non, mais il aimait être seul.  
>La solitude était reposante. Nul besoin de réfléchir, d'agir.<p>

o.O.o

Le temps était doux. Il se dit que c'était vraiment une belle soirée.  
>Ses heures de libertés étaient rares, ces derniers temps.<br>Les minutes filaient d'ailleurs tout aussi vite. C'en était déprimant.  
>Les combats, les problèmes et les poursuites se succédaient les uns aux autres, sans laisser de répit.<br>Le cuisinier sourit et sortit une cigarette, qu'il plaqua aussitôt entre des lèvres. La nicotine seule réussissait à le rendre heureux, et avec ce silence ambiant, il était presque euphorique.

o.O.o

Il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Que peut-être, dans quelques secondes, Luffy, Nami ou n'importe quel membre de l'équipage annoncerait une nouvelle « mission » à mener.  
>Ou encore qu'il assiste à une bagarre de rue à laquelle il se sentirait obligé de prendre partie, d'autant plus si il y avait des femmes dans le lot.<br>Oui. Sanji s'attendait à presque tout, même aux choses les plus improbables.  
>Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait même pas songé.<br>Et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit un objet s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne, donnant lieu à une intense vague de douleur.

* * *

><p><em>Et fin du prologue ! C'est court, en effet. Mais les prochains chapitre seront plus longs. <em>

_Une petite review ?_


	2. LETTRE D'INFORMATION

**Bien le bonjour à vous !**

_Oui, je sais, je suis une revenante. J'ai honte, vous savez, vraiment honte. Mettre autant de temps avant de poster une suite, c'est pas vraiment glorieux, surtout quand mon histoire est encore au prologue._

_Je pourrais vous expliquer l'histoire entière, vous dire en détail comment mon ordinateur s'est littéralement auto-détruit et comment tous mes fichiers sont partis en fumée, mais je pense que cela prendrait des heures ( de lecture, pour vous )._

_Alors, je vais me contenter de m'excuser sincèrement, de vous remercier, tous et toutes qui ont posté des reviews, qui m'ont lu, qui me lisent._

_Et je vous assure, la suite ne saurait tarder._

_Disons d'ici... L'année prochaine ! ( Ca va, hein, moins de 2 semaines à attendre, en comparaison, c'est pas si terrible :P )_

_Encore une fois,_ **MERCI A TOUS ET A BIENTÔT POUR LA SUITE**_ ( ou sur vos fictions si vous postez ) !_


End file.
